


i could be glad all of the while

by persephoneggsy



Series: Body Swap/Soulmate YoI AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Swap, Fluff, Kenjirou is the #1 Yuuri fan in all universes, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Soulmates, Sequel, come and fight me, on behalf of yuri plisetsky, yea i'm plinami trash what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Minami is a dancer training in Japan, who’s gone two years without his soulmate switch occurring since his 21st birthday.One morning, he awakes in the body of an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "If I Had You" by Al Bowlly
> 
> Look there's just not enough Plinami on this dang website okay I have needs

* * *

 

 

It’s the last day of February, and the sun sits low in the sky as Kenjirou finally returns to his apartment. His dancing shoes are slung over his shoulder, and he narrowly avoids crushing them beneath his body when he flops over onto his bed, exhausted.

It had been a long day of practice, and his limbs were aching in protest as he walked home. Now the pain was merely a dull throbbing, but Kenjirou knew that if he so much as twitched, the ache would return anew. 

He tilts his head up and sees his favorite poster hanging above his bed, and smiles. That poster always fills him with a renewed strength, reminding him why he always practiced so hard.

A young Japanese man is framed on the poster, posed in a beautifully formed  _ arabesque,  _ legs perfectly straight, yet face showing no sign of strain. He’s wearing an elaborate stage costume, white and gold and feathers like a crown around his head; he looks like an angel.

Kenjirou sighs dreamily, his eyelids already drooping as the siren call of sleep overtakes him. Tomorrow will be another grueling day of practice, he knows, but the man on the poster smiles down on him, seemingly saying, “It’ll be worth it.” And Kenjirou believes it, falling asleep with a smile of his own firmly affixed to his lips.

When he awakes, hours later, the first thing he notices is that his bed is far too comfortable.

Kenjirou’s mattress was an old hand-me-down, despite his parents’ assurances that they could buy him a brand-new one with their money. He’d refused, of course, since living on his own meant actually doing things for himself and buying what he needed with his own money. But the mattress he was currently lying on was soft, almost feather-like; a far cry from his lumpy second-hand one. 

For a moment, Kenjirou has the irrational thought that his parents snuck in during the night and somehow replaced the mattress without waking him. But as he blinks into consciousness, he realizes with a jolt that the mattress isn’t the only thing that’s completely different.

Kenjirou isn't even in his room anymore.

He bolts up in bed, eyes wide as he takes in the view. The bed is a queen instead of his twin, the bedsheets a classy maroon. The rest of the room is furnished with a bedside table, a wardrobe, a vanity, and a table with two chairs. It almost looks like a guest room in a fancy hotel – and there’s a suitcase patterned with tiger stripes on the table, clothes haphazardly spilling out of it.

Kenjirou gapes. Then, after a few seconds, he throws back the covers and makes a run for the vanity.

The face in the mirror is not his own. It’s…

“An angel,” he whispers in awe. Hands, soft and petite, go to his face, pressing against smooth cheeks as he stares into sea-green eyes. Long blond hair falls just to his shoulders, and if it weren’t for the fact that Kenjirou can still feel a telltale weight in between his legs, he would’ve assumed the person in his reflection was a girl.

But he’s not. He’s a guy, a very  _ pretty  _ guy at that, and holy shit he’s Kenjirou’s soulmate it finally happened oh my  _ god - ! _

Kenjirou lets out a high-pitched squeak, pressing his hands harder against his soulmate’s cheeks. 

“Yurio?”

He jumps as the door to the room opens, and an older foreign man with silver hair is on the other side.

Kenjirou stares at him, hands still pressed to his cheeks. 

The man stares back, blinks once, then gives him a bright heart-shaped smile.

“Oh! You must be Yurio’s soulmate!” he says, in accented English.

“Y… Yurio?” he repeats.

“I’m Victor,” he offers, striding across the room to extend a hand towards Kenjirou, who breathes a sigh of relief that such a friendly man is the first person he runs into during his switch. His brother had told him the horrific story of how he’d woken up next to his soulmate’s boyfriend, and the absolute  _ fit  _ he’d thrown upon discovering the switch.

“H-Hello.” Kenjirou stutters as he shakes Victor’s hand. His English was a bit rusty, but good enough. “I’m Min- er, Kenjirou Minami,” he corrects, remembering that Western countries put the surname last.

If possible, Victor’s grin widens even further. 

“Oh! Are you Japanese?” he asks.

Kenjirou nods.

“My soulmate is Japanese, too!” Victor switches to surprisingly perfect Japanese, and throws an arm around Kenjirou’s shoulder. “What a coincidence! Say, you don’t happen to live in Moscow, do you?” 

He laughs, as though it’s some kind of inside joke, and Kenjirou merely smiles as he guides him out of the room. As it turns out, they’re not in a hotel, but a fancy apartment.

He decides to answer the joke inquiry anyway. “No, I live in Fukuoka.”

“Ah,” Victor nods. “So, Yurio is all the way in Japan right now… Well, he’ll call once he gets his bearings.”

He leads Kenjirou to a dining table, which looks more expensive than the whole of Kenjirou’s apartment combined, and sits him down on one end before moving to sit on the other. Victor puts his elbows on the table and leans forward, looking Kenjirou in the eye, yet the younger man doesn’t feel intimidated in the slightest. Or at least, not as much as he expected to.

“Um,” he leans forwards as well. “S-So, my soulmate’s name is Yurio?”

“Well, Yurio is actually a nickname. His full name is Yuri Plisetsky.”

Kenjirou bites back a giggle. His soulmate’s name is  _ Yuri.  _ What a coincidence, indeed.

“Are you his brother?” he asks, surprised when Victor shakes his head with a laugh.

“No, no. I’m more of a colleague. Yurio and I are in the same career, and he likes to stay over with me and my soulmate. We were surprised when he came over last night, though.”

“Why?”

“Well, it’s his 21 st birthday,” Victor shrugs. “We thought he’d want to do this alone, but I think he was scared.”

Kenjirou frowns. “Scared?”

“Isn’t everybody scared the night before their 21 st ?” asks Victor, leaning back in his chair. “I certainly was. And I’m the older of the pair. You know, I went five years with no switch.”

Kenjirou winces. “Ouch. I’ve only gone two…”

“Well, it all worked out, didn’t it?” Victor winks. “We finally got our boys.”

Kenjirou beams back at him. He likes Victor a lot. “Can you tell me more about Yuri?”

Victor obliges, and proceeds to spill a veritable flood of information onto the young dancer. Apparently, Yuri Plisetsky is a renowned figure skater – as is Victor, who is the current World Champion, though Yuri is hellbent on claiming that title for himself. He likes cats, has horrible fashion sense (according to Victor), and is generally a pretty surly person, though he has his moments of compassion. Mostly towards Victor’s soulmate, whom Yuri likes to act like he hates, but Victor is almost positive that he adores the man almost as much as Victor himself does.

All this makes Kenjirou smile, and wish that Yuri would hurry up and call Victor’s phone so that he can talk to him. But the phone doesn’t ring, so Victor puts on some tea and they continue chatting away. Soon enough, the topic of conversation centers on Kenjirou, and he begins to list off things he thinks it’s relevant for his soulmate’s colleague to know.

“Well, both my parents and my brother are doctors,” he says first. “They wanted me to go in that field, too, but I was never interested in stuff like that.”

“Oh?” Victor rests his chin in his hand and stirs his tea, smiling encouragingly. “So what do you do?”

“I’m a ballet dancer,” he answers simply. But Victor’s expression suddenly shifts to one of shock. He stares at Kenjirou for an uncomfortably long time, and Kenjirou eventually must speak up. “W… What is it?”

“You’re a ballet dancer,” Victor repeats, practically to himself. “You’re Japanese and you’re a ballet dancer?”

“Y-Yeah?” Kenjirou puffs out his chest – well, Yuri’s chest – defensively. Though he’s not sure  _ why  _ he should be getting defensive in the first place. Something in Victor’s face changes again, and he’s smiling like he’s just been told the world’s greatest secret.

“It really is a small world, isn’t it?” he says, making Kenjirou frown in confusion. “Say, have you ever heard of Yuuri Katsuki?”

Whatever thoughts are running through Kenjirou’s head abruptly halt as his idol’s name rings from Victor’s lips. His eyes immediately brighten and he leans forward.

“ _ Have I?”  _ he exclaims. “Of course I have! He’s only, like, the best  _ premier danseur  _ to ever come out of Japan!”

Victor grins. “So you’re a fan?”

Kenjirou nods ecstatically. “A huge fan! I have a poster of him in my apartment and everything. God, I must have watched the YouTube video of his performance of Swan Lake about a thousand times.” He sighs dreamily. “He’s just so elegant and beautiful, it’s like he’s not even real. Like he’s an angel come down from the heavens to bless us foolish mortals with his graceful dancing…”

Victor tosses his head back and laughs. “Oh, I  _ adore  _ you already.”

Kenjirou flushes, suddenly feeling self-conscious. His fellow dancers tend to tell him that he gets all doe-eyes and a little creepy when it comes to Katsuki Yuuri. He hopes his soulmate won’t mind. He admires Yuuri in a purely platonic way, like how one would view a god. Besides, it’s not like he’s going to meet Yuuri soon – he’s got a long way to go if he wants to dance on the same stage as the illustrious prodigy of Lilia Baranovskaya.

“I wish I’d been recording that,” says Victor, drawing Kenjirou out of his thoughts again. He’s wiping a tear from his eye, like he’d ben laughing that hard. “Yurio would lose his mind watching those words come out of his mouth.”

“W-What? Why?” Kenjirou blanches. Does Yuri not like ballet? Or ballet dancers? Figure skating is kind of like ballet, isn’t it? At the very least, Kenjirou’s sure that a body as lithe and graceful as Yuri’s would be well-suited towards the art. 

They’re interrupted by a sound at the door – like keys being inserted into a lock, and the sounds of multiple dogs barking outside. Victor smiles.

“That’ll be my soulmate,” he says. “And our dogs.”

Kenjirou watches as the front door swings open, and two blurs of brown shoot inside. One is significantly larger than the other, and it make a beeline towards Victor, whose already out of his seat with his arms wide open. As the blur tackles him, Kenjirou realizes that it’s a poodle. The other blur pads to a stop just at Kenjirou’s feet, and he looks down to see another poodle, albeit this one much, much smaller. It pants up at him with its tongue sticking out of its mouth, and its tail wagging behind it. Kenjirou can’t help but smile at the animal and bend down to scratch at its ears.

“I’m home, Vitya, Yura,” a new voice calls. Kenjirou glances up from the dog and sees the back of a man hanging his scarf on a hook by the door.

“Yurio’s soulmate is here,” Victor chirps happily, even as the larger dog is slobbering kisses all over his face.

“Oh!” The figure turns around quickly, a smile on his face.

Kenjirou freezes. He knows that face. That’s – oh my god.

_ Oh my god. _

“It’s nice to meet you,” Yuuri  _ freaking  _ Katsuki says, bowing politely before Kenjirou’s very eyes. 

And then, of course, because the universe is playing some grand practical joke on him right now, Kenjirou faints.

 

* * *

 

“Still, you have to admit, he’s a cute one, isn’t he?”

“Shut up, you has-been! Stop checking out my soulmate!”

“I’m not checking him out, I’m merely stating a fact. You know Yuuri is the only one who can satisfy me.”

“Fucking gross, you’re doing it again!”

“Ahaha, I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Vitya, be nice…”

Kenjirou groggily blinks awake, finding himself back on Yuri’s soft, comfy bed. He can sense the mattress dipping in the corner, and he lifts his head to see Victor and Yuuri (his mind still can’t quite believe it) sitting on the edge of the bed. Victor has a laptop balanced on his legs, and Kenjirou can just make out a blurry form on the screen. When his vision clears, he realizes with a start that it’s  _ him  _ on the screen – or, more accurately, Yuri Plisetsky in his body.

Yuri is scowling, which looks so odd on Kenjirou’s otherwise carefree and cheerful face, but he doesn’t have long to think on it before Yuuri turns his head and spots him. He gives a relieved smile.

“Ah, he’s awake! Are you okay, Kenjirou-kun?”

Kenjirou might be on the verge of passing out again. Luckily, he perseveres and manages a shaky nod.

“I-I’m fine… S-Sorry to worry you…” 

On the screen, Yuri snorts. “I can’t believe you fucking passed out because of Katsudon.”

Kenjirou blinks. On one hand, his soulmate has just talked to him for the first time, but on the other… Katsudon? There were no pork cutlet bowls in the vicinity that Kenjirou knew of…

The confusion must show on his face, because Yuuri explains. “’Katsudon’ is just what Yura calls me. It’s my favorite food,” he adds, smiling serenely. 

“O-Oh…” Kenjirou automatically files that tidbit away under ‘Very Important Yuuri Katsuki Things’.

“Okay, he’s awake, now can you two leave?” Yuri snaps suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention back to him. He’s still scowling, but it’s not as severe as it was before. 

“Right, right,” says Yuuri, who’s already standing up. Victor pouts, but a stern look from Yuuri has him putting the laptop aside on the bed. Satisfied, Yuuri smiles pleasantly at Kenjirou again. “We’ll get started on dinner. You two have fun!”

Yuri mutters something under his breath in Russian that makes Victor grin like a madman, but Kenjirou doesn’t get to ask what it was, because Yuuri and Victor are out the door, their hands entwined together like true soulmates. He’s left with his own soulmate, who’s still glaring at him from the laptop screen.

Kenjirou scratches at his face. “Um… Hello.”

“Fuck you.”

Well, that… was unexpected. Kenjirou blinks, feeling more confused than anything. 

“I’m sorry? What did I do?”

Yuri, in response, moves the camera of his own laptop so that it’s now facing the wall of Kenjirou’s bedroom. He sees his poster of Yuuri Katsuki. Horror settles in his gut as he realizes what Yuri must be feeling. Jealous.

“O-Oh, that! Look, I really, really admire Katsuki-senpai, but it’s not like I’m in love with him! I knew he already had a soulmate, so I was just waiting for you, and, uh…” He trails off, not sure how to continue. The screen is back on Yuri’s – his – face, and he looks distinctly unimpressed. “I’m really sorry. B-But I still want to get to know you, if that’s okay…”

Yuri narrows his eyes menacingly. Then, after a few seconds, he sighs. “Idiot. I was mostly upset because it scared the shit out of me.”

“… What?”

“Can you imagine, the first thing I see when I wake up is Katsudon’s fucking face right above me? I thought I was in  _ Victor’s  _ body for a sec, and… ugh.” Yuri shivers, as if that’s the most disgusting possible thing that could ever happen to anyone, ever. “But then I looked in the mirror and realized that wasn’t the case.”

“So, you’re… mad about thinking that you were in Victor-san’s body?”

“No! Well, yeah. But…” Yuri groans. “Look, maybe I was a little jealous. But I… I get it, okay?”

Kenjirou leans in closer, because Yuri has gone oddly quiet. “Yuri?”

“I’ve seen Katsudon dance, and… yeah. He’s really good at what he does.” Yuri’s expression is soft. Then, all to suddenly, it hardens again. “But I’ll be damned if I lose my soulmate to him.”

Kenjirou finds himself smiling. “That’s not gonna happen. I’ve waited twenty-three years for you, Yuri Plisetsky. I’m not going to leave you now that I’ve just found you.”

Adorably, Kenjirou watches his own cheeks become a shade of pink as Yuri blushes.

“Y-Yeah, well… You better not.” He averts his eyes from the camera and coughs. “So. Tell me about yourself.”

Kenjirou beams and happily obliges, and before long, he and Yuri are trading information back and forth. It’s dark outside the windows when Victor knocks on the door and tells Kenjirou that dinner is ready. They’re not done talking yet, though, so Kenjirou just brings the laptop out to the table with him. Yuri shamelessly scarfs down the leftovers Kenjirou has in his fridge with little complaint, and the four of them have a pleasant dinner together. The dogs – whom Kenjirou learns are named Makkachin (the big one) and Vicchan (the little one) lounge on the floor, waiting for the humans to be done so they can entertain them.

Later, after a flustered Yuuri promises to send Kenjirou a signed poster of himself to Japan, Kenjirou crawls back into Yuri’s bed, and watches with a sleepy smile as Yuri does the same with his bed all the way in Fukuoka. They’ve already exchanged phone numbers, so there’s nothing to worry about when they switch back overnight.

Yuri yawns, the sound of it tinny through the speakers of the laptop. 

“Goodnight, Ken,” he mutters, eyes fluttering closed.

Kenjirou feels his heart flutter as he happily replies.

“Goodnight, Yuri.”

 

* * *

 

Three months, two weeks, and six days later, Kenjirou practically bolts down the airport escalator when he spots a very familiar gleam of blond hair in the crowd.

“Yura!” he cheers, running to tackle his soulmate in a hug – their first official hug. 

“Ken – fuck!” Yuri almost topples over, but luckily, a pair of hands are there to keep them upright. Kenjirou grins at them, too.

“ _ Konnichiwa,  _ Yuuri-senpai, Victor-san!”

The older pair of soulmates smile at him, but it’s Yuri who responds next.

“Ken, you’re suffocating me,” he complains. 

Kenjirou laughs, but obediently lets go of Yuri. He steps back and observes him with a beatific smile. 

“Sorry, Yura,” he says lightly, clearly not sorry at all.

Yuri rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t huff when Kenjirou reaches out to take his hand. Victor and Yuuri share a smile with each other, and begin to lead the two younger men to the baggage claim to pick up Kenjirou’s luggage.

As they walk, Kenjirou feels Yuri squeeze his hand. And he opens his mouth to speak, barely comprehensible, but Kenjirou can just make it out.

“W-Welcome to Russia, idiot.”

He chuckles and presses a kiss to Yuri’s cheek, ignoring the way his soulmate’s face explodes red and begins shouting a stream of obscenities that attract the attention of all bystanders.

“I’m happy to be here, Yura.”

And he’s never meant anything more in his life.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on a high school AU but I ended up growing attached to this AU instead
> 
> you guys 
> 
> h e l p


End file.
